darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysterious Stone Sigil
The Mysterious Stone Sigil is one of the last and potentially most powerful relics ever conceived within the Darksiders Universe. It was given to Fury by the late Lord of the Hollows after he deems the once haughty Horsemen worthy enough to carry on his mission after having shown considerable personal growth. The function of this particular item was never revealed in-game nor what its true purpose is. What is known is that it was created from the very being of the Old One himself to house an eternity's worthy of hollowed out souls pertaining from beings stemming from all three kingdoms. It holds such significance in the eyes of most every major player in story that many of them who see it hold the amulet in incredulous high regard. History As the Lord of Hollows was nearing the end of his lifespan. He mentioned to Fury that in their next encounter, only one or the other of the two's alliance (that being the Horseman or the Old One himself) would survive. The item becomes available in the story based on the choice the ancient former demon gives the Horsemen. However, it can only be accessed if the player chose to slay Abraxis and claim his soul for the Hollow Lord when coming back to the latter after hearing his mark's side of the argument. Differing outcomes occur based upon their preferred option. If one chooses to spare the Lord of the Hollows, the Old One will go into dialog about his past as a member of the The Charred Council, but goes on to say that his colleagues' duplicity in the matter of upholding the Balance proved to be more of a fanatical inconvenience than a proper means of accomplishing their duty. Their half-baked measures of policing the universe focused more on one side or the other of the issue, while ignoring the sum total as a whole; for instance, Humanity, the last tier of sentient beings whom are either manipulated, brutalized or more likely ignored by the other higher beings within creation. In truth, however, they were actually the most significant species with the most pivotal effect on Creation itself. The Hollow Lord then explained to the skeptical Fury that mankind was created to evolve and eventually, become the physical representation of the Balance, which was a trait that many a celestial greatly fears them for to the point that someone on the other side of the fence opted to trigger an early Armageddon to prevent it all while his former peers among the corrupt Council willingly let it come to pass without so much as lifting a finger to stop such an atrocity.Darksiders III The Hollow Lord goes on to say that his endeavor to hollow souls from angels, demons and humans is his gambit to save the Third Kingdom and see that mankind reaches its full potential. This is because he sees it as a means of penance for knowing of such schemes and libelousness yet doing nothing to preempt the cosmic order's defilement. As such, the Lord of the Hollows leaves his last will and testament to the Black Rider, in whom he'd found a kindred spirit and whom he himself believes to have rightfully chosen while on her own journey after being sent by those who betrayed her and the equilibrium she serves, just like they betrayed him and their shared station. After confirming his selection to be the best choice, the Lord of Hollows whispered his Becoming before he dissipated into a glare of light particles without regrets. What was left behind is a strange, cross shaped artifact acting as a container for several lifetimes worth of spirits he'd gathered over an eternity. After Fury's near fatal encounter with the real Envy, whom had revealed to her the Charred Council's treachery and her own plans for taking the Earth as her own, the now broken Nephilim had been taken in and cared for by the same humans whom she'd contemptuously escorted to Haven on behalf of the Makers stranded on the ruined earth. She offered their leader and primary caretaker Ulthane the cryptic antique gifted to her by the Hollow Lord, but Ulthane was as much stunned by the trinket as with her giving away such a rare find, indicating that the item in question carries insurmountable significance. But when Fury questions its value by wondering why the Maker refuses it despite its importance, the Black Hammer sullenly mentions how it was not made for him, stating that he would not dispute whom the Lord of the Hollows had enough faith in to wield it. Ulthane continues with saying that such a being entrusting Fury with his legacy is a sure sign of acknowledgement of her personal maturity. After using the Reflecting Pool to reach the Council Chamber and defeat Envy, the Charred Council were quick to turn on their enforcer afterwards, but halted their assault out of surprise when Fury used the item to block them. The council fearfully questioned where she came across such an item, then demanded her to turn it over to them immediately. But the Horsemen only laughs off their directive stating that it wasn't made for them and it felt pretty good to hold onto it. Such defiance only further riled the Council's anger more but Fury boldly states the possible truth that the item may have the power to destroy them. Such a claim motivated the Council to go on the attack again. But Fury preempted their onslaught by detonating the Talisman of Sin in their faces, causing their domain to colllapse on their heads before escaping herself. After a grueling battle with the Destroyer's Army, it soon becomes apparent that the location of Haven was leaked to them by the treasonous Council. Fury managed to shuttle the remnants of Humanity away to an undisclosed location with help from the Makers as well as Jones, who then revealed that he was secretly Fury's brother and fellow horsemen Strife. Meanwhile at the palace of the Prince of Darkness, the demon king bemoans and admonishes Lilith for failing to do-away with the Lord of the Hollows before he could complete his task. However, he rebuts it seconds later seeing as the ward whom he'd entrusted his will to had no real idea of what it was she really had. References Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Darksiders 3 Gear Category:Darksiders 3